Electronic chip packages, printed circuit boards, and other electronic packages known in the art have long incorporated multiple layers of various types of material. Certain layers can utilize metal or other conductive material to create conductive lines for routing electrical signals from one place on the board to another or to establish ground planes and the like. Other layers can utilize an insulator, such as a dielectric, to physical separate electrically conductive layers and provide mechanical stability to the board. In order to provide electrical communication between conductive layers, electrically conductive structures, such as vias, can be created between conductive lines through intervening insulator layers. Vias are conventionally created by drilling through the insulator layer and applying a conductor within the via in electrical communication with the conductive lines according to various methods well known in the art.